1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to automatic transmission planetary carrier assembly having a one-way brake that produces a drive connection in one rotary direction and overruns in the opposite direction. In particular, the invention pertains to such an assembly also having a friction brake in parallel with the one-way brake.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional one-way brakes for producing a one-way drive connection between inner and outer races of the brake assembly include sprags or rollers for releasably driveably connecting the races and the components of a mechanical assembly connected to the races. Such brakes are commonly used in the powertrain or driveline of an automotive vehicle. One-way brakes perform satisfactorily in many cases, but certain applications, such as those in which a large magnitude of torque is transmitted by the brake, or those that provide only a small space for the brake, require one-way brakes other than conventional sprag-type or roller-type brake to meet desire requirements.
Conventional one-way brakes and clutches have at least one sprag or roller, which driveably locks two notched or pocketed races together mutually in one rotary direction and allows the races to rotate freely in the other direction. Rocker and sprag type one-way brake assemblies can increase the torque capacity for a given package size compared to those of a roller-type brake, but they are generally limited in torque transmitting capacity by the magnitude of the contact or bearing stresses caused by contact of the rockers or sprags with the races.
To overcome these and other difficulties, a one-way overunning clutch described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,978 includes a drive member and a driven member, which are mounted for clockwise and counterclockwise rotation about a common axis. The drive member includes a planar drive face, normal to the common axis, which connects with a source of power for rotating the planar drive face either clockwise or counterclockwise. The driven member includes a planar driven face, positioned in close proximity to and in confronting relationship with the drive face. The drive and driven members are coupled to one another through a series of pockets in one of the drive faces, and a plurality of cooperating struts carried by the other face, such that when the drive member is driven counterclockwise, it drives the driven member with it. When the drive member is driven clockwise, it does not drive the driven member, but rotates freely relative to the driven member. Column stability of the strut, which transmits the torsion load between the races, is an important factor in the design.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,954,174 discloses a ratchet one-way clutch assembly having an inner race with notches, an outer race with pockets, and rockers located in the pockets to engage the notches. The rockers have a pivot ridge which mates with a peak or recess in the pockets in the outer race to position the rocker in the pocket. The center of mass of each rocker is located such that the rocker tends to engage or disengage a notch in the inner race. A spring is used to provide a tilting force on each rocker directed to produce engagement of the rocker with a notch.
Conventional one-way brakes and clutches develop relatively large magnitudes of hoop stress in the races when torque is transmitted through the brake; therefore, the races of conventional one-way brakes are formed of bearing grade steel in order to withstand the operating hoop stress. Because the clutches disclosed in the '978 and '245 patents develop relative low operating hoop stresses in service, those clutches can be formed of powered metal. Clutches formed of powered metal potentially can be produced at relatively low cost compared to the cost to form and produce a conventional clutch or brake of high grade steel, provided extensive machining is avoided.
The clutches described in the '978 or '245 patents, however, require a significant amount of machining of the components that are formed of powered metal. Excessive internal backlash, which can produce noise at unacceptable levels, is a potential problem under certain operating conditions with these clutches.
A need exists for a reliable, low cost automatic transmission one-way brake that produces low operating bearing stresses in service and can be formed readily from powered metal. Preferably, the brake would be integrated in an assembly that includes a planet pinion carrier such that the assembly occupies little space, minimizes in-service noise, and requires little or no machining. Preferably, the assembly would include features that facilitate its assembly in a vehicle transmission, and would further include a hydraulically actuated friction brake arranged in parallel with the one-way brake.